The performance of a wireless communications device or system may vary based on a number of factors. Manufacturing differences among otherwise identical components may cause inconsistent performance. The temperature of a device, system, or circuit may also affect performance. Variance in performance may be unpredictable. One type of performance issue that occurs in wireless communications is transmitter compression, which is particularly problematic in quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) 16 and higher constellations.